Heartbeat Song
by marskimberlychestnutsakonseoul
Summary: Chicanery Night has fun with Mars.


ul id="skiplinks" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /works/3649131?view_adult=true#main"span style="color: #000000;"Main Content/span/a/li  
/ul  
div id="header" class="region" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 1em; padding: 0px; position: relative;"  
h1 class="heading" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.375em; word-break: break-all; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left;"a style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /"span style="color: #000000;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Archive of Our Own/spansup style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: italic; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" beta/sup/span/a/h1  
div id="login" class="dropdown" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; float: right;"  
p class="user actions" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0px 0px; float: right; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; position: relative; z-index: 20;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /user_sessions/new" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"Log In/span/a/p  
/div  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.375em; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: none; float: left;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Site Navigation/span/h3  
ul class="primary navigation actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; float: right; text-align: center; background-image: url(' . . '); width: 414px; box-shadow: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.34902) 0px -6px 10px inset, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.247059) 1px 1px 3px -1px, rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.85098) 0px -1px 0px inset;"  
li class="dropdown" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /menu/fandoms" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"Fandoms/span/a/li  
li class="dropdown" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /menu/browse" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"Browse/span/a/li  
li class="dropdown" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /menu/search" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"Search/span/a/li  
li class="dropdown" style="text-align: start; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: left; position: relative;"a class="dropdown-toggle" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /menu/about" data-toggle="dropdown" data-target="#"span style="color: #000000;"About/span/a/li  
li class="search" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: right; position: relative;"form id="search" class="search" style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; float: right;" accept-charset="UTF-8" action=" /works/search" method="get"  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; float: none;" /div  
fieldset style="border: none; padding: 0px; overflow: visible; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; min-width: 0px; display: inline; box-shadow: none; width: auto; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; float: none;"legend style="text-align: start; border-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; height: 0px; width: 0px; opacity: 0; display: inline;"Search Works/legend  
p style="text-align: start;"label class="landmark" style="font-style: inherit; border: none; outline: 0px; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; opacity: 0; display: inline-block; height: 1.286em; clear: none; width: auto; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" for="site_search"Work Search:/labelspan style="font-style: inherit;" /spaninput id="site_search" class="text" style="width: auto; border: none; box-shadow: none; margin: 0.2857em 0.429em; display: inline; height: 1.286em; vertical-align: middle; padding: 0.15em 0.25em; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: text; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 1em; border-top-right-radius: 1em; border-bottom-right-radius: 1em; border-bottom-left-radius: 1em; float: none;" name="work_search[query]" type="text" /span style="font-style: inherit;" /span/p  
p style="border: none; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;"span id="site_search_tooltip" class="tip" style="text-align: start; border: 1px solid #ffffff; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.15em; display: inline; position: absolute; left: -999em; z-index: 1;"tip: austen words:10000-50000 sort:title/spanspan class="submit actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.429em 0.25em 0.25em 0px; display: inline; float: none;"/span/p  
p style="text-align: start;"input class="button" style="width: auto; border: none; box-shadow: none; margin: 0px; list-style: none; display: inline; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; height: auto; vertical-align: middle; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: pointer; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; float: none;" type="submit" value="Search" /p  
/fieldset/form/li  
/ul  
div class="clear" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: both; height: 0px; opacity: 0;" /div  
/div  
div id="inner" class="wrapper" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-shadow: none;"  
div id="main" class="works-show region" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.5em 0.5em 3.5em; position: static; min-height: 450px; float: none; width: auto;"  
div class="flash" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /div  
ul class="landmark skip" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"a style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" name="top"/a /li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /works/3649131?view_adult=true#work"span style="color: #000000;"Skip header/span/a/li  
/ul  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Actions/span/h3  
span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li id="show_comments_link_top" class="comments" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/3649131?view_adult=true#comments"Comments/a /li  
li class="share" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="modal modal-attached" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" title="Share Work" href=" /works/3649131?view_adult=true#share"Share/a /li  
li class="download" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="expanded" style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/3649131?view_adult=true#"Download/a/li  
/ul  
/span  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Work Header/span/h3  
div class="wrapper" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; box-shadow: #aaaaaa 1px 1px 5px;"  
dl class="work meta group" style="border: 1px solid #cccccc; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 1.286em 0.75em; clear: right; position: relative; overflow: hidden;"  
dt class="rating tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rating:/span/dt  
dd class="rating tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"  
ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /tags/Mature/works"Mature/a/li  
/ul  
/dd  
dt class="warning tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /tos_faq#tags"Archive Warning/a:/span/span/dt  
dd class="warning tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: bold; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"  
ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /tags/Choose%20Not%20To%20Use%20Archive%20Warnings/works"Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings/a/li  
/ul  
/dd  
dt class="category tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Categories:/span/dt  
dd class="category tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /tags/F*s*M/works"F/M/a/li  
li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /tags/Gen/works"Gen/a/li  
/ul  
/span/dd  
dt class="fandom tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Fandom:/span/dt  
dd class="fandom tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"  
ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /tags/Jupiter%20Ascending%20(2015)/works"Jupiter Ascending (2015)/a/li  
/ul  
/dd  
dt class="relationship tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Relationship:/span/dt  
dd class="relationship tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"  
ul class="commas" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /tags/Chicanery%20Night*s*Original%20Female%20Character(s)/works"Chicanery Night/Original Female Character(s)/a/li  
/ul  
/dd  
dt class="character tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Characters:/span/dt  
dd class="character tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /tags/Balem%20Abrasax/works"Balem Abrasax/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /tags/Chicanery%20Night/works"Chicanery Night/a/li  
li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /tags/Original%20Female%20Character(s)/works"Original Female Character(s)/a/li  
/ul  
/span/dd  
dt class="freeform tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Additional Tags:/span/dt  
dd class="freeform tags" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em 0px 0px; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /tags/Smut/works"Smut/a/li  
li class="last" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a class="tag" style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dotted; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /tags/One%20Shot/works"One Shot/a/li  
/ul  
/span/dd  
dt class="language" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Language:/span/dt  
dd class="language" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"English/span/dd  
dt class="stats" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; min-width: 10.5em; width: auto; float: none; clear: left;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Stats:/span/dt  
dd class="stats" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px 0.643em 1em; padding: 0px; width: auto; float: none;"  
dl class="stats" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; text-align: right; background-image: none; box-shadow: none; float: left;"  
dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Published:/span/dt  
dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2015-03-30/span/dd  
dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Words:/span/dt  
dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"1482/span/dd  
dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chapters:/span/dt  
dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"1/1/span/dd  
dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Kudos:/span/dt  
dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"2/span/dd  
dt style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline; min-width: 0px; width: auto; float: left; clear: none; background-image: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Hits:/span/dt  
dd style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0.375em auto 0px; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; display: inline; width: auto; float: left; background-image: none; min-width: 0px; clear: none;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"87/span/dd  
/dl  
/dd  
/dl  
/div  
div id="workskin" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; max-width: 72em; overflow-x: auto; overflow-y: hidden; position: relative;"  
div class="preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none;"  
h2 class="title heading" style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.429em 0px; padding: 0px; text-shadow: #ffffff -1px -1px 2px; word-break: break-all; clear: right;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Forever's Just a Matter Of Time/span/h2  
h3 class="byline heading" style="text-align: start; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all;"a class="login author" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford" rel="author"span style="color: #000000;"YouCantStopStepford/span/a/h3  
div class="summary module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; min-height: 5em;"  
h3 class="heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Summary:/span/h3  
blockquote class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chicanery and his lover take a break during their work day./span/span/p  
/blockquote  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Work Text:/span/h3  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When Chicanery Night entered the board room to inform Balem of the goings on in the refinery, he stopped just inside the doorway and looked at the tall, slim wasp Splice that stood beside a seated Balem./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She had worked for him for almost a year. Chicanery had the pleasure of working with her for the same length of time. On top of that, he had the pleasure of knowing her in a more intimate sense for almost two months. They had been careful to keep their more intimate relationship semi-hidden./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chicanery studied the Splice with her fourteen inch waist and full, wide hips. She was an inch shorter than Chicanery without her shoes on. With her current shoes, she was a good three inches taller than him. As they watched each other, her ruby red lips pulled back into a soft, seductive smile. Her long, slender fingers smoothed over her honey colored, bob cut hair. Chicanery couldn't help but return the smile./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Lord Balem, I need to borrow our dear Mr. Night for a moment," She said softly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Balem looked at up her. He carefully looked her over and then he turned his gaze to Chicanery. Balem smiled a very soft and very rare smile. He nodded to her./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Make it quick, Mischa," Balem rasped quietly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Mischa gave a slight nod of her head as she thanked him. It was then that she made her way towards Chicanery. Her smile was playful and devious. Chicanery's overly sensitive hearing had picked up every word./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Mr. Night," She said while she looked him over with lust filled, black colored eyes that were flecked with dots of amber as she got closer. "A word, please."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Gladly, Ms. Stone."/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"With that, Chicanery gave Balem a slight nod of departure and fell in behind Mischa. Chicanery's eyes automatically landed on Mischa's well-rounded rear-end. He watched her hips sway softly from side to side with the quiet click-clacking of her high heels. Every so often, the dim light would reflect off of Mischa's iridescent, semitransparent wings./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Once they had reached a secluded area, Chicanery reached out, rested his hands on her hips and guided her to face him as he gently pressed her back to the wall. Mischa's right arm moved and draped lightly around the back of his neck. Their lips pressed and moved together in a rough, hungry, passionate kiss. When the kissed had ended, it had left pair nearly breathless./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Why must you always tempt me like that? You know what seeing you in this particular outfit does to me. You know what your kisses do to me as well." Chicanery spoke lightly as he gently nuzzled Mischa's jawline. His hands carefully explored her tiny waist./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""If I didn't enjoy your company, I wouldn't tempt you so." Her fingers gently stroked his glossy white hair. Soon they found their way to the tip of his left ear and caressed lightly and deftly./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"At the touch, Chicanery's eyes glazed over slightly. His responding moan was pleasured and soft. Mischa smirked and kissed his lips delicately as she continued stroking the tip of his ear with feather light touches Chicanery gave Mischa's hips a soft squeeze as he returned the kiss. The more Mischa toyed with his ear, the more aroused he became. She continued to tempt and toy with him with a flirty, gentle smile before stopping./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chicanery narrowed his eyes as he gave a light, frustrated sigh and swore under his breath. Mischa leaned over and nibbled ever so lightly on his earlobe and gently palmed his growing arousal through the fabric of his trousers. Chicanery closed his eyes and whined quietly in pleasure. It was then that Mischa stopped. Chicanery opened his eyes as Mischa took one of his hands and led him to her private quarters./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Once in her room, Mischa closed the door with a quiet snap and preceded to take off her heels. As Mischa leaned over, this gave Chicanery a clearer view of the reasonably amble bosom beneath the red fabric. This only fueled his arousal. He stood there dazed for a few moments before he was brought out of his daze by Mischa./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She had made her way over and was nibbling on Chicanery's earlobe. His eyes fluttered closed at the action and as Mischa's fingers worked on helping him out of his jacket. He tried to focus as he shrugged the garment off. She kissed along his jawline and neck as she made quick work of undoing the buttons of his garments and helping him out of said garments. They gravitated towards the bed as they did./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When Chicanery tried to do the same by her, he was greeted by a playful, coquettish grin as she would lightly swat his hands away. She finished guiding him back to the bed, giving him a few teasing kisses as she did. Chicanery sat down on the bed when he felt it at the back of his legs. Mischa kissed him once more and told him to be patient and that in due time, he'd be rewarded. Chicanery frowned a mock frown and feigned a pout. It didn't last very long as Mischa carefully and slowly removed her clothing./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chicanery found the pace of the whole process to be frustratingly slow but at the same time there was an erotic quality to it. His eyes trailed over the woman before him as she slowly revealed more and more soft, lightly tanned skin. She then made her way over to him. With a certain amount of grace, Mischa straddled Chicanery's slim hips. With a light touch, she rested a hand on his chest and guided him onto his back, mirrored him and kissing him deeply as she did./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Chicanery returned the kiss just as deeply as Mischa kissed him. His hands found the soft, warm body that was so close to him. His hands still shook slightly when he would touch her even after two months of dating. The passion that she would put into kissing him and loving him was overwhelming and welcomed all at once. Mischa carefully and slowly broke the kiss. Her lips then lightly trailed a few kisses along Chicanery's pale jawline and then to his neck. Her lips then found their way to his collarbone. She then carefully and lightly grazed her teeth along the area. Chicanery inhaled quietly and sharply at the pleasurable shock to his senses that he felt./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Mischa... Please." Chicanery's voice was soft, husky and tinged with longing. It wasn't a command or a plea./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"She looked up at him. Her wings buzzed briefly and quietly in acknowledgement. She shifted and the pair moved back a little further on the bed. As they did, Mischa's wings fluttered and buzzed quietly. Chicanery had learned that this was a sign of arousal or happiness, depending on the situation. He knew that at that particular moment it was a mix of both. Chicanery managed to take the lead in the situation./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"He claimed her lips with his as he guided her on to her back. As she returned the kiss, she carefully tucked her wings into a resting position as she laid back. Chicanery couldn't help but tempt and tease her as she had done with him. He nipped ever so lightly at her neck which resulted in him feeling her nails drag gently down his back as a quiet sigh escaped her lips. He chuckled lightly as she eventually pouted in frustration./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"When tangled together in the throes of passion, nothing seemed to matter the pair. They often tried not to be too vocal but would falter and fail at times. Every single sense was on edge. Every action felt electric and intensified./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"As Chicanery continued to tease Mischa, she smirked at him and soon took control of the situation and guided Chicanery onto his back. They tried to draw out their tryst for as long as they could while they savored each other. Both were focused on the task at hand but Chicanery could vaguely hear buzzing from Mischa's wings. Mischa was at a point where she didn't bother to or merely forgot to hide her wings and keep them still./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Once they had reached a mutual climax, Mischa shifted off of Chicanery's hips and laid down beside him. She rested her head lightly on his chest and laced a hand with his. Chicanery faintly toyed with Misca's hair. She smiled lightly and closed her eyes at the touch. They laid like this for several minutes before getting up. Even after two months, they would steal an appreciative glance or two at each other while they would get dressed. Once dressed, Chicanery pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Mischa smiled lightly into the kiss as she returned it./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" /span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was then that the pair would go about their work day./span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id="feedback" class="feedback" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px 0px auto; padding: 0px;"  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Actions/span/h3  
span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"  
ul  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"a style="border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: middle; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; cursor: pointer; display: inline-block; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; box-shadow: none;" href=" /works/3649131?view_adult=true#main"↑ Top/a/li  
/ul  
ul  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 0.25em; display: inline;"form id="new_kudo" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: right; display: inline;" accept-charset="UTF-8" action=" /kudos" method="post"  
div style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline;" /div  
input id="kudo_submit" style="width: auto; border-color: #bbbbbb #bbbbbb #aaaaaa; box-shadow: none; height: 1.929em; vertical-align: middle; padding: 0.25em 0.75em; overflow: visible; position: relative; cursor: pointer; background-image: linear-gradient(#ffffff 2%, #dddddd 95%, #bbbbbb 100%); border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em; margin: 0px;" name="commit" type="submit" value="Kudos " /form/li  
/ul  
/span  
div id="kudos_message" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /div  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"a style="border-width: 0px 0px 1px; border-bottom-style: solid; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; height: 0px; clear: both; opacity: 0; font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" name="comments"/aComments/h3  
div id="kudos" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"  
p class="kudos" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 2em 0px; padding: 0.5em 0.5em 0.5em 60px; background-image: url(' . . '); min-height: 50px; background-position: -110px -580px; background-repeat: no-repeat no-repeat;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-bottom-style: dashed; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer;" href=" /users/nour_hany"nour_hany/a as well as 1 guest left kudos on this work!/span/span/p  
/div  
p class="notice" style="border: 1px solid #c2d2df; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em auto; padding: 0.25em 0.375em; clear: right; box-shadow: 1px 1px 2px inset; border-top-left-radius: 0.25em; border-top-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-right-radius: 0.25em; border-bottom-left-radius: 0.25em;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sorry, this work doesn't allow non-Archive users to comment. You can however still leave Kudos!/span/p  
/div  
div class="clear" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; clear: both; height: 0px; opacity: 0;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div id="footer" class="region" style="border-width: 2px 0px 0px; border-top-style: solid; outline: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; background-image: url(' . . '); float: left; position: relative; width: 414px;"  
h3 class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both;"span style="font-size: 12px; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Footer/span/h3  
ul class="navigation actions" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 0px; padding: 1em 20.6875px; float: left; clear: both; width: 372.59375px;"  
li class="module group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 7.4375px; display: block; position: relative; width: 74.515625px; float: left; max-width: 20%;"  
h4 class="heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5em 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"About the Archive/span/h4  
ul class="menu" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; clear: both; float: left; width: 67.0625px;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /site_map"span style="color: #000000;"Site Map/span/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /diversity"span style="color: #000000;"Diversity Statement/span/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /tos"span style="color: #000000;"Terms of Service/span/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /dmca"span style="color: #000000;"DMCA Policy/span/a/li  
/ul  
/li  
li class="module group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 7.4375px; display: block; position: relative; width: 74.515625px; float: left; max-width: 20%;"  
h4 class="heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5em 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Contact Us/span/h4  
ul class="menu" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; clear: both; float: left; width: 67.0625px;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /abuse_reports/new"span style="color: #000000;"Report Abuse/span/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /support"span style="color: #000000;"Technical Support and Feedback/span/a/li  
/ul  
/li  
li class="module group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px 7.4375px; display: block; position: relative; width: 74.515625px; float: left; max-width: 20%;"  
h4 class="heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5em 0px; padding: 0px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Development/span/h4  
ul class="menu" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; clear: both; float: left; width: 67.0625px;"  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /otwcode/otwarchive/commits/v"span style="color: #000000;"otwarchive v/span/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);" href=" /known_issues"span style="color: #000000;"Known Issues/span/a/li  
li style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.643em 0px; padding: 0px; display: block; position: relative;"span style="color: #000000;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"a style="border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" title="View License" href=" licenses/gpl-2. "GPL/a by the/span/spanspan style="color: #ffffff; font-family: inherit;"span style="font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: #990000;" /span/spana style="color: #ffffff; font-family: inherit; font-size: 11px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; background-color: transparent; border-top-width: 0px; border-right-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: auto; padding: 0px; cursor: pointer; display: inline; width: auto; line-height: 1.5; height: 1.286em; overflow: visible; position: relative; border-top-left-radius: 0px; border-top-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-right-radius: 0px; border-bottom-left-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;" title="The Organization for Transformative Works" href=" /"OTW/a/li  
/ul  
/li  
/ul  
/div 


End file.
